U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,287 issued Sep. 1, 1987 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a display device such as is used in refrigerators commonly used in supermarkets and the like and includes a main central portion together with side portions which are frangibly secured to the main central portion so that removal of one or more frangible side portions effectively reduces the area and overall capacity of the display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,968 issued Feb. 16, 1988 discloses a display device wherein a composite structure is formed of interconnected elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,945 issued Nov. 22, 1988 discloses combinations of laterally interlocked modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,025 issued Jan. 31, 1989 discloses a shelf organizer unit having frangible side and rear portions.
A principal objection to shelving having frangible portions is that such devices cannot be restored to their original size once the frangible portions are broken away. Also once a frangible element is ruptured, a jagged edge is exposed.